


Excuses, Excuses

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dwarf Women, F/F, Fluff, dagna for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farrys Cadash has had a new thing for Dagna to enchant every day. Dagna thinks the Inquisitor just likes to see her. And, as per the usual, Dagna is right. Also, the quizzy loses her swag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses

Farrys Cadash walked up to Dagna holding a boring-looking pair of gloves. The arcanist turned around and rolled her eyes.  
“Inquisitor, this is the fifteenth day in a row you've brought me something to enchant. I’m starting to think you just like talking to me every day.” Dagna commented as she took the gloves, setting them down on an empty space where she was working. The light was dim where Farrys stood in the shadows, so her light blush wasn't obvious to Dagna.  
“Maybe I do.” She replied. The redhead looked up at her, surprised by her words. She hadn't meant her joke, though she was glad of the answer it got. Boldly she stepped closer to the inquisitor.  
“You can come here anytime, you know. You don’t have to have something for me to work on.” Dagna reminded her. Farrys stepped forward as well, leaving only a half a foot in between them. She reached a gloved hand up and tucked a strand of Dagna’s hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear.   
“But I admire your work, Dagna.” She admitted, leaning just a bit closer. A few moments passed as the Inquisitor lost her nerve, and started to back away, when Dagna suddenly pulled her forward and kissed her, chuckling at the surprised noise the usually-cool inquisitor made when their lips collided. When they stepped away from each other, breathless and smiling, Dagna only winked before returning to her work.  
“Come visit me anytime, your worship.” Dagna called as Farrys walked out. When she walked past Varric with two fingers on her lips and a bright blush on her face, he just shook his head and smiled.


End file.
